Você é Minha!
by Chocola-chan
Summary: "Gaara corou com a resposta, puxou-a e colou seus lábios com os dela. Foi um beijo calmo, mas que transmitia muita paixão, se separaram. - Você é minha!".


**_Helloooo!_**

 ** _Quanto tempo que não publico uma Fic aqui, né? Mas um dos motivos foi a faculdade, que estava ocupando bastante do meu tempo com trabalhos e provas. E o engraçado também, é que escrevi essa Fic na facul, sim, no meio da aula. Mas o que posso fazer se aquela aula estava chata? E estava com vontade de escrever! UAHSUAHUAHSUAHSUAHS'_**

 ** _Bom, espero que gostem dessa Fic, fiz com muito carinho. Ela está bem clichê e um pouco bobinha, mas curti escrevê-la. Bom, boa leitura! \\\\\o/_**

 ** _Beijãooo! ;***_**

* * *

 _ **Você é minha!**_

 _ **x**_

 _ **Fanfic GaaHina**_

Toda a sala estava em silêncio prestando atenção na aula de ciências da professora Anko, quando de repente a janela da classe se quebra graças a uma bola de beisebol. Os alunos se assustam e correm em direção à janela, lá encontram o garoto mais encrenqueiro da escola, Gaara no Sabaku.

\- GAARA, VÁ AGORA PARA A DIRETORIA! – Gritou Anko vermelha de raiva.

\- Lá vai de novo o Gaara. – Várias pessoas começaram a cochichar.

\- Esse garoto me dá medo.

\- Não sei como ainda não foi expulso.

Mas apenas uma pessoa daquela sala conhecia a verdadeira personalidade de Gaara.

 **XxXxX**

\- Gaara, por que você faz isso? – Perguntou a diretora cansada. – Você sabe que pode se prejudicar e piorar a imagem da escola.

Gaara permaneceu quieto e olhando para os lados, como se não prestasse atenção e deixando a diretora brava.

\- Pois bem, essa será sua última chance. A próxima será expulso e mais uma coisa, como castigo terá uma ajuda para estudar para as provas. Já que suas notas estão péssimas também.

\- Eu não preciso de ajuda. – O ruivo se pronunciou pela primeira vez.

\- Como eu disse, esse será o seu castigo!

\- Mas...

\- Sem "mas", agora pode voltar para a aula e depois que elas terminarem vá para a biblioteca.

O garoto insatisfeito saiu e foi para a sala.

 **XxXxX**

As aulas terminaram e Gaara foi para a biblioteca mesmo não querendo, mas foi. Sentou em uma mesa perto da janela e ficou esperando a pessoa que iria te ajudar. Passou-se 20 minutos, 1 hora e ninguém, o ruivo perdeu a paciência, se levantou e foi até a porta, mas alguém a abriu antes.

\- Ufa, cheguei a tempo. Desculpe-me pelo atraso! – Uma garota de óculos e trancinhas entrou.

\- Quem é você? – O garoto achou a outra estranha.

\- Sou Hinata Hyuuga, prazer! – Ajeitou os óculos. – Acho que não se lembra de mim e também não percebeu, mas estou na sua sala.

\- Não lembro mesmo. – O ruivo voltou a se sentar e ficou observando a garota, que além de usar trancinhas e óculos, usava um uniforme largo e uma saia que batia um pouco mais a baixo dos joelhos.

\- Bom, vamos começar. Qual matéria tem mais dúvida?

\- Nenhuma.

\- Nenhuma? – O olhou curiosa. – Então por que tira aquelas notas?

\- Preguiça de estudar.

\- Então eu vou te ajudar a ter ânimo. – Pegou o caderno e começou a fazer anotações. - Bom, então até os dias das provas eu vou te passar exercícios para você estudar.

\- Hum. – Disse desinteressado.

 **XxXxX**

Uma semana havia se passado e os dois continuavam se encontrando. Mesmo que às vezes Gaara dava umas escapadas, Hinata sempre o achava e ele era obrigado a voltar para a biblioteca.

\- Hinata, você não tem medo do Gaara? – Perguntou Sakura preocupada.

\- Não tenho, ele não é como você imagina.

\- Tem certeza Hina, acho que ele está te enrolando e se fingindo de inocente. – Disse Ino.

A morena olhou séria para as duas, guardou o material na mochila e foi até a porta.

\- Não julgue as pessoas pela aparência! – Saiu sem olhar para trás.

 **XxXxX**

\- Parabéns Gaara-kun, você acertou tudo! – Hinata estava feliz pelos resultados. – Você é inteligente, é só se esforçar.

\- Hum. – O garoto ficou olhando para a outra e ficou observando. – Quer dizer que não tem medo de mim?

Pela primeira vez o ruivo falava com a Hyuuga. No começo a garota não entendeu, mas depois começou a ficar vermelha.

\- Ai que vergonha, você ouviu minha conversa com as meninas? – Hinata colocou as mãos na bochecha.

\- Sim. – Virou para a janela e ficou observando o lado de fora. – Obrigada!

A garota se surpreendeu e ficou mais vermelha. Voltou a olhar para os cadernos e começou a escrever mais exercícios.

\- Gaara, eu sei que você Não é a pessoas que mostra ser.

O ruivo arregalou os olhos e voltou sua atenção pra ela.

\- Você por acaso estava me observando?

\- Eu vi isso acontecer duas vezes sem querer. Você faz isso para proteger seus amigos?

\- Não sei. – Ninguém nunca havia pensando pelo seu lado, sempre o acusavam sem saber a verdade e ela era a única que sabia sobre ele.

\- Eu admiro muito esse seu lado. – A garota olhou pra ele corada. – Mas pensa mais em você, por que você que vai sair prejudicado e não quero isso.

O garoto não entendia a preocupação dela e não se importava em levar a culpa dos problemas que os amigos causavam.

\- Gaara eu...

\- Hinata, estava te procurando! – O representante do grêmio adentrou a sala e foi em direção à mesa dos dois. – Preciso falar contigo.

\- Com licença Gaara, eu preciso ir com Sasuke. Vou te deixar esses exercícios amanhã me mostre. – Se levantou ainda corada e saiu.

O ruivo permaneceu ali parado pensando no que a morena havia dito para ele, depois foi para casa.

 **XxXxX**

Hinata estava indo para a biblioteca e no meio do caminho encontrou Tenten conversando com uma loira que não conhecia.

\- Hina-chan, olá! – A menina com os dois coques acenou.

\- Olá!

\- Então você é a Hinata? – A desconhecida se aproximou.

\- Prazer, você é? – Perguntou curiosa.

\- Eu sou Temari no Sabaku. – Disse sorrindo. – Muito obrigada por cuidar do meu irmão.

\- Está falando de Gaara?

\- Sim, ele mesmo. Fique feliz, pois ele está se esforçando.

\- Que bom, estou indo me encontrar com ele agora.

\- Bom, então vou deixar você em paz e deixar cuidá-la do meu maninho. – Temari começou a empurrar Tenten para irem embora.

Hinata corou e voltou pelo caminho da biblioteca. Entrou na sala e encontrou o ruivo dormindo, sentou em seu lado e começou a ler um livro até o outro acordar. Uma hora havia se passado e Gaara acordou, mas ficou observando a garota que lia um livro calmamente. Percebeu que Hinata tinha um rosto bonito, olhos de uma coloração diferente pareciam pérolas, cílios compridos e uma boca pequena bem vermelha que combinava com sua pele branca, parecia uma boneca.

\- Por que você se veste assim? – Surpreendendo à morena. – Desse jeito você é feia.

Hinata olhou para baixo triste, era a segunda vez que a chamavam assim.

\- Eu... É... Há muito tempo o menino que eu gostava disse que eu era feia e acabei acreditando que era e também gosto de ser discreta, então desse jeito eu sou invisível.

Gaara se aproximou tirou os óculos da garota e soltou uma de suas tranças, pegou o cabelo e o beijou.

-Você é bonita. – Olhou nos olhos pérolas. – Se você está me ajudando a mudar, então eu também te ajudarei.

A morena corou com o gesto do rapaz e se levantou rapidamente.

\- Preciso ir! – Ela saiu correndo com o coração disparado, fazia tempo que não se sentia assim.

O ruivo achou garça daquilo e começou a rir.

 **XxXxX**

Hinata ficou horas se olhando no espelho do quarto, soltou os cabelos e colocou lente nos olhos, resolveu seguir as dicas de Gaara. Mas a única coisa que não mudou foi sua saia comprida.

Saiu de casa um pouco atrasada e foi para o ponto de ônibus. Esperou um tempo e depois entrou no ônibus que havia chegado e encontrou uma pessoa que não esperava.

\- Hina-chan, bom dia. – A irmã de Gaara sorria para a morena. – Nossa hoje você está tão bonita!

A morena corou e sentou do lado da loira, que ficou a observando curiosamente.

\- Você está bonita, mas continua usando essa saia?

\- Eu gosto dela...

\- Que bom que eu sempre trago uma saia extra. Quando chegarmos à escola você vai tirá-la!

Chegando à escola, Temari puxou a outra pelo braço apressada e entraram no banheiro.

\- Hinata, sai dai, já faz meia hora. Já perdemos a primeira aula. – A loira batia na porta.

Hinata vemelha que nem um pimentão saiu do banheiro e ficou tentando puxar a saia mais pra baixo e não conseguindo.

\- Menina, você está linda. Como não conseguia mostrar essas pernas! – A loira batia palmas maravilhada.

\- Ai Temari, eu acho essa saia muito curta...

\- Garota, pare de frescura! – A loira puxou a morena e saíram correndo pelo corredor.

Hinata havia se separado de Temari e chegará a sua sala. Não tinha coragem de abrir a porta, estava morrendo de vergonha, mas alguém abriu a surpreendendo.

\- Hinata-chan, é você? – perguntou Naruto, um colega de sala.

A garota percebeu que todo mundo a observava, e se encolhia mais em sua carteira.

\- Hina-chan está diferente hoje...

\- Que bonita. – Shino interrompeu Kiba.

\- Obrigada meninos! – Sorriu corada.

\- Hina, você ainda está ajudando aquele ruivo? – Perguntou Kiba curioso.

\- Sim, estou!

\- Será que eu poderia ir lá também tirar umas dúvidas?

\- Claro!

\- Mas Kiba, eu sempre te aju... – O moreno deu uma cotovelada em Shino.

\- Bom alunos, cada um em seu lugar! – O professor entrara.

A aula fluiu e até o professor se surpreendeu com o novo estilo da Hyuuga. Depois de algum tempo a morena percebeu que alguém lhe mandou um bilhete.

 **" _Bem melhor!"._**

Hinata olhou para os lados e encontrou os olhos verdes do ruivo, que lhe lançava um sorriso de canto. A garota também sorriu e voltou sua atenção na aula.

 **XxXxX**

\- Hina, eu quero saber essa questão! – Falou Naruto nada discreto.

\- Naruto, o que está fazendo aqui? – Kiba queria estrangular o loiro.

\- Estou para estudar. – Disse sem tirar os olhos da Hyuuga.

\- Por mim não parece!

\- Hina-chan, como você está linda. Fez o que no seu cabelo pra ele ficar assim? – Perguntou Sakura curiosa.

\- Não fiz nada. – Sorriu.

A bibliotecária já queria expulsar todos da biblioteca, mas não fazia isso porque gostava da morena e também o líder do grêmio não iria gostar. Gaara também já estava perdendo a paciência, se levantou e saiu.

\- Gaara, espe... – A morena foi interrompida pelo líder do grêmio que a chamou.

\- Sim Sasuke-san?

\- Hinata, quantas vezes já disse que não gosto que coloque "san"no final do meu nome.

\- Me desculpe.

\- Bom, queria que tirasse uma cópia desses documentos.

\- Tudo bem. – Pegou os papéis e se virou para voltar pra biblioteca.

\- Mais uma coisa.

A morena virou e corou com a aproximação do moreno e alguém que estava perto não gostou nada daquela aproximação.

\- Você está bonita, uma pena você mostrar-se pra todo mundo. Queria isso só pra mim.

A morena corou com aquelas últimas palavras e alguém logo em seguida a puxou.

\- Com licença, eu e Hinata precisamos estudar. – Gaara lançou um olhar mortal para Sasuke , que achou graça.

\- Desculpe, preciso ir. – A morena entrou sendo arrastada pelo ruivo.

 **XxXxX**

Uma semana havia se passado e aquela algazarra continuava e faltava 3 dias para as provas começarem.

\- Bom turma, esse é o máximo em que posso ajuda-los. Agora só posso dizer boa sorte!

\- Muito obrigada pela ajuda Hinata-chan! – Disseram todos e já guardando o material. Todo mundo saiu, apenas Hinata e Gaara permaneceram.

\- Hinata, quando as notas saírem, irei vir aqui mostrar o quanto me esforcei.

\- Tudo bem, quero ver se eu fui mesmo uma boa professora Gaara-san. – Sorriu.

\- Me chame apenas de Gaara. Saiu da sala, deixando uma morena sem resposta.

Os dias das provas chegaram e foram semanas tensas. Os alunos que estudaram com Hinata se sentiam confiantes e ansiosos pelo resultado e o ruivo estava satisfeito com o seu esforço.

 **XxXxX**

Os resultados haviam saído e alguns estavam felizes e outros decepcionados. Gaara havia ido muito bem e foi direto para a biblioteca esperar a morena.

\- Me desculpe à demora. Tive que resolver uns probleminhas antes. Havia demorado 20 minutos.

\- Tudo bem. – Sorriu. – Espero que goste das minhas notas.

Hinata pegou o boletim dele e ficou muito feliz com os resultados: 97, 99 e 100.

\- Parabén, sabia que você era inteligente! – Abraçou o ruivo, deixando este vermelho.

\- Hinata-san eu...

\- Só Hinata.

\- Hinata eu gostaria de te falar... – Ouviram passos no corredor.

\- Acho que a Hina-chan está aqui!

\- Espera aí Naruto!

Sentiu sendo puxada para debaixo da mesa e só viram os pés das pessoas que entraram no recinto.

\- Ué, ela não está aqui...

\- Onde será que está?

\- Vamos ver em outro lugar. – Saíram correndo.

Os dois viram que não havia mais ninguém e a morena ficou logo corada quando viu a posição que estava com o ruivo. Estava caída em cima dele e Gaara não tirava os olhos de si.

\- Bom, acho que eles já foram. Podemos já sair. – Tentou se levantar.

\- Espere! – A puxou contra si a abraçando. – Eu quero te dizer algo.

A garota olhou curiosa e o ruivo corado escondeu o rosto entre o pescoço e o ombro da morena.

\- Esses dias eu percebi que você é uma pessoa especial pra mim. – Pausou e respirou fundo. – No começo achava que você iria ser igual aos outros, iria ter medo de mim, mas não. Você foi à única que me aceitou e ajudou, fiquei feliz. Então eu resolvi te ajudar também.

Hinata escutava calmamente o garoto e corara com as últimas palavras.

\- Você é uma garota bonita, não precisava se esconder com os óculos e com a saia, você é uma garota exótica. Se você fosse mais atenta iria perceber olhares cobiçosos e invejosos das pessoas. Confesso que até concordo com aquele idiota do grêmio, talvez fosse melhor você continuar como antes, pois ninguém além de mim iria te admirar. – Se afastou e olhou-nos pérolas da morena. – E foi ai que eu me toquei que gosto de você, não só gostar, na verdade eu te amo!

A garota se emocionara e começou a chorar.

\- Me desculpe, disse algo de errado? – Disse preocupado.

\- Não, é que ninguém me disse tantas coisas bonitas. – Disse chorosa.

Gaara sorriu e enxugou suas lágrimas.

\- Hina, eu te amo. – Encostou a testa na dela. – Uma pergunta.

\- Sim?

\- Você e aquele idiota não tem nada, certo? – Perguntou enciumado.

A morena achou graça daquilo e riu.

\- Não temo nada, não se preocupe! – Hinata se levantou e saiu de baixo da mesa, puxando o garoto junto. – Na verdade o Sasuke já havia se declarado pra mim faz tempo. Mas eu já estava de olho em outra pessoa.

Gaara corou com a resposta, puxou-a e colou seus lábios com os dela. Foi um beijo calmo, mas que transmitia muita paixão, se separaram.

\- Você é minha!

* * *

 _ **E aí, curtiraaam? *u***_

 _ **Desculpe pelos erros ortográficos, é que eu ainda não tenho uma beta. Mas vou tentar achar uma e corrigir os erros tudo certinho! Se gostaram da Fic, deixe uma Review. Vai deixar essa Ficwritter muito feliz! \\\\\o/**_

 _ **Beijãoooo! .*****_


End file.
